jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 1
is the first episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the seventy-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 266 through Chapter 269 of the manga. Summary It is a typical, peaceful morning in the town of Morioh. While listening to Morioh Town Radio, an unseen killer is cooking breakfast with a woman's severed hand. 12 years after the fight with DIO, Jotaro is seen looking for someone with the last name Higashikata. He bumps into a student named Koichi Hirose then sees a freshman named Josuke Higashikata being bullied by some although he appears to take it in stride without breaking composure. Josuke's kind, tolerant attitude persists until the senior disrespects his hairstyle, and Jotaro is surprised to witness Josuke using a Stand to strike and badly injure the delinquent's face only for it to be restored, if deformed, and scares the bullies away. Jotaro confronts Josuke and reveals that he is the bastard son of Joseph Joestar, and says that he is entitled to a share of Joseph's inheritance. However, Josuke only wants to reassure his estranged father that he and his mother are fine. A short fight ensues when Jotaro inadvertently insults Josuke's hairstyle. Josuke reveals his Stand Crazy Diamond which is powerful enough to force Jotaro to use his time stop to defeat him. Jotaro resumes his conversation and begins speaking about Anjuro Katagiri, a criminal possessing a Stand for unknown reasons who has recently escaped, and Jotaro is looking for him. Josuke and Koichi then go to school. Meanwhile, Josuke's mother and grandfather Tomoko Higashikata and Ryohei Higashikata talk about Josuke and at the same time, an unknown man does something to . At the end of the day, Josuke and Koichi observe a hostage situation committed by the same man the unknown person met earlier. The robber insults Josuke's hair, antagonizing him. Josuke then attacks the robber by using his Stand to punch through both him and his hostage, grabbing the knife as he does. He leaves the knife inside of the robber when he heals both, and a liquid-based Stand emerges from the robber's body before sliding into the sewer. Meanwhile, at the Higashikata estate, Anjuro dons the guise of a milkman and vows to murder Josuke and his family for interfering in his plans. Appearances |Av2=KoichiAvAnim1.png|Name2=Koichi Hirose|Status2= |Av3=JotaroAvAnim4.png|Name3=Jotaro Kujo |Av4=TomokoAvAnim.png|Name4=Tomoko Higashikata|Status4= |Av5=AvRyoheiAlive.png||Name5=Ryohei Higashikata|Status5= |Av6=AngeloAvAnim.png|Name6=Anjuro Katagiri|Status6= |Av7=DELINQUENTS Anime.png|Name7=Unnamed Characters#Delinquents|SName7=Delinquents|Status7= |Av8=Josukes_groupies.png|Name8=Unnamed Characters#Josuke's Groupies|SName8=Josuke's Groupies|Status8= |Av9=Lady Murakomi.png|Name9=Minor Characters#Lady Murakami|SName9=Lady Murakami|Status9= |Av10=Robber Anime.png|Name10=Unnamed Characters#Robber|SName10=Robber|Status10= |Av11=OkuyasuAvAnim.png|Name11=Okuyasu Nijimura|Status11= |Av12=KeichoAvAnim.png|Name12=Keicho Nijimura|Status12= |Av13=HazamadaAvAnim.png||Name13=Toshikazu Hazamada|Status13= |Av14=YukakoAvAnim.png|Name14=Yukako Yamagishi|Status14= |Av15=RohanAvAnim.png|Name15=Rohan Kishibe|Status15= |Av16=NoPicAv.png|Name16=Minor Characters#Kai Harada|SName16=Kai Harada|Status16= }} |Av3=AquaNecklaceAvAnim.png|Name3=Aqua Necklace|Status3= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia * This is the first anime episode to feature an ending preview without a character narration or clips of the next episode, instead the preview was uploaded to the official website. ** In addition, this is also the first episode to feature a radically different design and look to the ending preview. *As the cab driver passes a radio tower, he mentions that he always gets a good signal once he gets past it. This could possibly be a foreshadowing reference to Super Fly. * The added scene foreshadowing the Killer as the main antagonist of Part 4 was included at the request of Araki himself.Naokatsu Tsuda Q&A at Anime Boston References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes